fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Ospanseros
Stun Bleeding Salty|weaknesses = Water Ice|creator = Original: BannedLagiacrus Adopted by: FireBall13}}Ospanseros '''is a large '''Scelidian that is thought to be the extinct ancestor of the Apceros. It has been recently been rediscovered roaming in arid or warm locales for the most part. A living fossil. Physiology Ospanseros has a similar appearance with that of an Apceros, but it is larger, has a bigger, thicker and more curved shell with three lines of spikes running along the top and both upper corners of the shell. It's skin is red colored probably due to the salt found there. However it seems resistant to fire, thunder and even dragon. It's tail is longer and much stronger. It even has spikes on the sides. Near the tip, spikes start to appear on top of the tail's carapace. The tail ends with a spiked club much like an Apceros' tail. However these spikes are thicker and bigger, as well as the club overall is much bigger. It's neck and face are also much more armored, even it's lower jaw has some carapace to be found. And it's legs has armor around the front. It has three claws on the front on each leg, but it has two claws behind it's hindlegs which aid it in maintaining grip to the floor and helps it stand up. Behavior While they don't travel in herds that often, they are still territorial monsters. Upon spotting an invader, they will slam their tail, and cry at them. They will then slowly approach the foe in a defensive stance while flailing it's tail waiting to strike. Ecology * Order: Ornithischia * Suborder: Clubbed Tail * Infraorder: Land Beast * Family: Ceros * Species: Ospanseros A monster that has developed to support a defensive fighting style. It is a relative of the Apceros. Habitat Range They are common in warm areas, but they do like arid areas as well. They are sometimes found near salt water, bathing on the shores. Ecological Niche It is undecided as to where it belongs in the food chain, but it is speculated that it is somewhere on the middle. It can easily fend off against Jaggi, Velociprey, Iodrome, Wroggi and Genprey. They can even take on their leaders. Ospanseros are also capable of beating Bulldrome, Arzuros, Volvidon and Yian Kut-ku in battle. Their tough and spiky armor and long and strong tails don't appetise most monsters. But it is preyed on by monsters that can break this armor. Glavenus and Agnaktor for example. As a herbivore, Ospanseros feeds on plants, mushrooms and fruit. They can eat spiky plants and fruits as well. Biological Adaptations A walking fortress. This Herbivore's tough shell and carapace are it's main weapon. It is found on it's head with also spikes, face, top of neck, it's back is entirely covered in a thick shell with spikes lined along it's back, it's tail along with spikes and even their legs. Combined with it's long, also semi armored and spiky clubbed tail it can take on a defensive stance and face opponents bravely. It can also fling spikes from it's tail as a form of ranged attack. They regrow quickly, similar to Nergigante's spikes, but faster. The spikes on it's body change color depending on it's mood. They get filled with blood when it's enraged. They seem to still be able to fling their spikes, but they will refill the spikes again after they have regrown. When the monster becomes tired, the spikes turn white. Ospanseros is able to eat most plants and fungi, having decent resistance to most toxins. It falls asleep rather easily however. Moves and other states. It has an advanced version of Apceros' moveset, with it's own in the mix. It can be affected by the Frenzy. can become Hyper and is a LVL 1 Tempered monster. Be careful, bring weapons that are atleast green sharpness. Yellow sharpness bounces on most parts of it's body. Except it's red skin. When enraged, Ospanseros will huff angrily, and become noticeably faster. When tired, it will drool, and it becomes somewhat slower. It will also prolong certain attacks. For example, it will lay still after a body slam, trip after a stomp or rough headbutt, and is easily knocked off it's defensive stance. * Stalk - Similar to Apceros. But Ospanseros takes a more defensive stance, and approaches the target. It does only when there's another large monster in the area, so it can block attacks that the monster may perform. * Defense Stance - The Ospanseros goes to a defensive stance, leaning towards the ground and flailing it's tail. It will smash nearby targets, and will automatically attack an attack that it blocks. This stance makes it so that it cannot be penetrated. Similar to Daimyo Hermitaur's blocking. * Loud Roar - The monster would smash it's tail, twice, and then it would go on it's hindlegs and perform a loud roar. Requires Earplugs to not affect. In G-Rank, HG Earplugs are required. * Headbutt - Similar to the Herbivores but this one deals moderate damage. * Rough Headbutt - A swinging head swing that knocks down Hunters. Deals moderate damage. * Stomp - Goes on it's hindlegs and slams them down. Deals moderate damage and flings targets. It can do this from a Dash or simply by running to a target. It can also slightly turn during it before it slams. * Body Slam - Quickly goes on it's hindlegs and slams it's body on the ground. Inflicts moderate damage and inflicts Salty. in G-Rank, this attack creates a somewhat large cloud of salt to fly out of the monster. * Dash - Dashes at the target to ram them. It can repeat this twice, and four times when enraged. * Tail Slam - The Ospanseros will slam it's tail down. It can aim this behind it, or quickly turn and do it. In G-Rank, this will fling spikes as well. * E'nraged only, usable normally on High Rank and beyond:' Dashing Tail Swing - The Ospanseros charges at the target and does a tail swipe, also tripping in the process. It gets up afterwards. Deals heavy damage. When enraged on High Rank, it can fling spikes as well. It can do so randomly on G-rank. * Enraged only, usable normally on G-Rank and beyond: '''Rage Spin - It winds up it's tail, and does a spinning tail swing. Inflicts Stun and deals alot of damage. * Swipe Turn - The Ospanseros turns while whipping the ground behind and on the side of which direction it is turning towards. * Spike Fling - Flings spikes at a target. Can inflict Bleeding. * Spike Shot - Flings a spike at a target up to 5 times. Can inflict Bleeding. * '''High rank and beyond: Spike Smash - Slams the tail hard on the ground, sending spikes flying on 6 directions behind it. In G-rank, it will repeat this twice. And when enraged, it will repeat this twice, and then preform a spin attack that flings more and deals heavy damage. * Enraged only: Counter Barge - When flinching from a hit, it may lunge back at the target to deal damage. If it gets a heavy hit during the counter, it will be knocked over. Other animations include.. * Roaring - Similar to Aptonoth, Apceros and Slagtoth. But Ospanseros flails it's tail and smashes it against it's ground as well. * Roar - The Ospanseros will stand up on it's hindlegs, and slam down, while rising it tail down and roar. Done when it first becomes agro or becomes enraged. * Fall Over - The Ospanseros be flung on their hindlegs and it falls over on it's side. It will flail to try and get up. * Sleep/Shock Trap Capture - The Ospanseros would stumble, while having a drowzy look. It would slam it's tail, as it progressively gets slower and weaker, then it falls on it's side and falls asleep. * Limping - The Ospanseros stomps forward, while tipping to the sides and grinding it's tail across the floor. It also does sounds of pain. * Death - It falls over, and starts flailing, it then gets up via flailing, stumbles, and then finally collapses on it's other side. And twitches. * Fallen Death - It flails some more, twitches, it then tries to flail some more, does it's death cry and then it finally dies. * Pitfall Death - it roars and flails it's forelegs, then it slams it's body down. Body Breaks and Effectiveness It is suggested to try make use of explosives, as they can penetrate an Ospanseros' hide without worries. They can be used to further break parts of the monster as well. Breaks * Head - The armor found on it's head will be cracked and partially broken. This spot can now take in yellow, green or blue sharpness depending on the rank. * Back - Some of the spikes will be broken, and the shell appears cracked. This spot can now take in yellow, green or blue sharpness depending on the rank. * Back 2x - Most of the spikes will be broken, and the shell appears to reveal more of the back. This spot can now take in orange, yellow and green sharpness. And becomes a weak point. * Tail - Most of the spikes become broken, and the club itself reveals some more bone. The spikes will regrow shortly. Part Effectiveness * Head - Yellow sharpness and below bounces off. On High Rank, green sharpness bounces off. On G-Rank, Blue sharpness bounces off. * Back - Yellow sharpness and below bounces off. On High Rank, green sharpness bounces off. On G-Rank, Blue sharpness bounces off. * Legs - Yellow sharpness and below bounces off. On High Rank, yellows sharpness still bounces off. On G-Rank, green sharpness starts to bounce off. * Tail - Orange sharpness and below bounces off. On High Rank, yellow sharpness bounces off. On G-Rank, green sharpness starts to bounce off. * Hide - Red sharpness bounces off. Attack Effectiveness Physical Attack Elemental Attack Canon Fanon Status Effect Items Interactions Ospanseros will immediately face a monster or hunter that it sees and will start to roar at them while flailing it's tail. If the aggressor stays, it will then begin to attack. It may leave the area if it sees an elder dragon level monster that it has encountered before. It may be usually found fighting and even killing small monsters however. Turf Wars Ospanseros has no Turf Wars with any monster right now. Carves Low Rank High Rank G-Rank Equipment Note that the tables are being reworked to better serve the page. Weapons Low Rank Blademaster Weapons Gunner Weapons High Rank WIP G-Rank WIP Armor Low Rank WIP High Rank WIP G-Rank WIP Notes * Ospanseros would be amongst the 3 star monsters with the most HP. Trivia * The salt found on it's body is a refrence to it's original native habitat, the Salt Plains. Category:Monster Creation Category:Scelidian Category:Large Monster Category:4 Star Level Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Salty Monster Category:FireBall13 Category:BannedLagiacrus